Monthly Highlights
Monthly Highlights #1 (February 1 - February 28) Welcome to the 1st edition of the Monthly Highlights Program. With such a rapidly expanding community, it's tough to keep up with all the great discussion that's been going on. This thread is designed to give you a glimpse at some of the great threads and posts that you may have missed this past month. These messages helped generate some awesome conversation and will hopefully continue to spur some great role-playing. So without any further ado, this month's batch of highlights! Monthly Highlights #1: Thread of the Month zig's Haven City Stadium. How eager can you be to see a violent race to the finish? Post of the Month: darkjak87's Re: The Beginning to the End. ''Come check out his describing on tanks and the actions of the soldiers as well as how the green eco healed his characters body!'' Role-player of the Month: Congradulations to darkjak87 for earning Poster of the Month! darkjak87 has been very active in the role-plays; be sure to check out some of his posts! Montly Highlights #2 (March 1- March 31) Monthly Highlights #2: Welcome to the 2nd edition of the Monthly Highlights Program. With such a rapidly expanding community, it's tough to keep up with all the great discussion that's been going on. This thread is designed to give you a glimpse at some of the great threads and posts that you may have missed this past month. These messages helped generate some awesome conversation and will hopefully continue to spur some great role-playing. So without any further ado, this month's batch of highlights! Thread of the Month: lighteco08's Some Fun. Come here and have some fun in this RP! Post of the Month: isabel's Re: Meeting of the clan. Come, and read her story about isabel and indigo! Role-player of the Month: Congradulations to evey for earning Role-player of the Month! evey has been very active in the role-plays; be sure to check out some of her posts! Writing Contest Winner: neko - Blood in the Sand '''Forum News: Be sure to keep checking both RP Character Art, and Stories board for more upcoming Contests. Monthly Highlights Program: (April 1 - April 30) Welcome to the 3rd edition of the Monthly Highlights Program. With such a rapidly expanding community, it's tough to keep up with all the great discussion that's been going on. This thread is designed to give you a glimpse at some of the great threads and posts that you may have missed this past month. These messages helped generate some awesome conversation and will hopefully continue to spur some great role-playing. So without any further ado, this month's batch of highlights! Monthly Highlights #3: Thread of the Month: adeco's On High Alert. Come here and join the action in this RP with a high alert! Post of the Month: imelza0's Underground. Come, and check her story about Kaits lost of her family! Role-player of the Month: Congradulations to neko for earning Role-player of the Month! neko has been very active in the role-plays, as well as the contests; be sure to check out some of her posts! Drawing Contest Winner: Paladin89 - Ezekiel Forum News: Be sure to keep checking both RP Character Art, and Stories board for more upcoming Read more: http://dystopiaticeco.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=updates&action=display&thread=832#ixzz135WTUOR4